


Look Into My Eyes

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [16]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, Hypnosis, Imagination, M/M, Pre-Slash, Subconcious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on that episode (House's Head) Where Chase hypnotises House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into My Eyes

"All I'm saying," the tanned man sighed "Is that someone in the surgical department must be trained in hypnosis." 

House is surprised to find that it's Chase.

He sits in the old armchair, in the quiet of Wilson's office, and Chase sits opposite him, still in his green scrubs, he smiles at House reassuringly "Close your eyes," he insists, and House does, because honestly, he doesn't have anything else to try, and he's desperate. "Get rid of any intrusive thoughts, focus on the sound of my voice-" House does, and he thinks of how nice the Australian drawl is, it's calmer, softer and clearer than usual. Chase actually is a professional, that makes him think

"Why hypnosis? See an add on the back of a comic book?"

Chase doesn't react, his voice is calm, and cool like a stream of water- a stream of Australian water. It's oddly arousing. "Shhh," he soothes "I did a rotation in Melbourne," House gets more comfortable, Chase's voice is doing something to his hippocampus "I want you to remember the bus." Chase commands gently "The way it looked, the way it smelt," he's speaking so slowly, and House is about to tease him for it, when he realises it's working, he can visualise the blue-grey of the bus "I want you to remember the people on it, how they looked, how they were dressed."

"This is never gonna w-" House opens his eyes, and looks around. He's on the bus. Dammit, Chase is a genius. He looks around, it doesn't have any of the people on it, but it's the bus. "Cool." He whispers, and suddenly Chase is in front of him, sitting on the seat in front and leaning over the back, arms crossed over the railing. "I can see the bus," House whispers

"Good," Chase nods "What can you see? Focus on the details."

Oh yeah, House thinks, Chase isn't really on the bus with him, he's just putting Chase there because he's talking to him back in the office. House looks around, and frowns "There's no one on the bus, and I can't see out of the windows,"

"Okay," Chase says gently "That's okay. Memories further away from the accident will be clearer, so where were you before you got on the bus?"

House sees a flash of alcohol, and suddenly, he's sitting on a bar stool, drinking. Everything is silent. He looks around, and Chase is on the barstool beside him, in his scrubs, focused on House, and House finds himself liking the attention. "I was in a bar, drinking." 

"At 5pm?" Chase's voice is incredulous, and a little disappointed. House knows why, and for some reason, it makes him guilty. "Why would you go and get drunk at 5 pm?"

"Why not?" he responds bitterly, and Chase drops it. 

"Alright, look around, what can you see?"

House looks around, but everyone is faded, their faces blurred out like when the television censors the good bits of nudity. "A faceless crowd, say something to make me focus," he orders Chase, who smiles at him gently "Go on, do the hypnosis thing,"

"Okay," Chase relents, raising his hands in surrender "Look at one of them." House does, a brunette with a burgundy shirt "The eyes, colour?" Suddenly, House can see her eyes, and then the rest of it clicks. Everyone in the bar is suddenly in focus, and he can everything about them. 

"Jesus Christ, Chase," he whispers "That must have been some programme they have down there in Melbourne." 

"We have to be careful," Chase said gently "I can't imply or make you assume anything. Your mind can do what it likes. Your subconscious has a good imagination."

"Really?" House grins "So I can dress you anyway I want?" Chase rolls his eyes, but nods. House makes him shirtless, with skin tight jeans, he admires him for a moment, before turning to pick up the imaginary drink- and he sees the bar tender. "Wait-" he whispers "The bartender, I recognise him."

"Good, that's really good," Chase encourages, unaware of his half naked state "Did he say anything to you?"

"Hey buddy," the bartender calls, nudges his shoulder "Give me your keys. I can't let your drive like this. You've had way too much tonight."

House glares at him, before turning back to Chase "He's taking away my keys. Forcing me to take the bus." He clutches his head, "It's too noisy in here, I can't focus-"

"Okay," Chase whispers "Okay, just focus on me, its just me and you in here," and suddenly, it is. House blinks, staring at Chase with wide eyes. 

"How come I didn't know you were trained in hypnosis?"

Chase smiles sadly "Because you didn't read my résumé," 

"Oh yeah." House rubs the back of his neck, guilt flooding him, he blames his subconscious "Sorry about that,"

"It's alright," Chase shakes his head "This isn't about me, this is about you," he gestures for House to close his eyes "We're back on the bus now, except now that you can see the other passengers." When House opens his eyes, he is on the bus, and he can see the passengers. He doesn't need Chase here anymore, and suddenly, Chase is gone. 

...  
...  
...

"Chase," House calls, it's nearing the middle of the night, House has found the patient and the memory from the bus crash. Everything is fine. Chase is wrapping his scarf around his neck, about to leave, when House hooks his cane around Chase's forearm, the blond turns to look at him, and smiles 

"I heard you found the patient. No need to thank me." He beams, slinging his bag over his shoulder and opens the door to leave, but House pulls him back, Chase arches an eyebrow "You okay?"

"You're talented, Chase," he said earnestly. "You helped today. So much. Thank you," Chase stared at him, awe struck, eyes wide, and House clipped him on the back of the head "Come on, you praise starved Wombat, let's get a drink."

Chase caught House's arm, shaking his head with a smile, as they stepped out into the brisk darkness "How about coffee at my place instead?"

House laughed, but nodded "Sure,"

Chase examined him wearily "You're not high are you?"

"No, I'm...interested. You interest me."

"Wow, I think that may be an actual compliment."

House grinned, Chase could be expecting a lot more of those in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, comment, I live off them :))  
> x


End file.
